


Sugar Rush

by PrincessSkylar



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Kurt is precious, Kurt speaks German when he's nervous, Reader Insert, i don't actually know German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSkylar/pseuds/PrincessSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had too much candy and you fall into the fountain-- Kurt comes down with you.</p><p>Nightcrawler x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I do not actually know German. I used Google Translate.  
> Also this wasn't proofread because I wrote it between the hours of three and four in the morning when I should have been asleep a long time ago.  
> Reader is assumed to be a female mutant with aquakinesis. If you wanted something a little different, message me.

Sugar does weird things to you; amplified powers, too much energy, your attention span becomes smaller than that of a five-year-old boy.You know this. It’s always been this way. Well, except the amplified powers part, since you didn’t discover your aquakinesis until you were twelve, but the rest of it you knew. You knew eating that much candy would freak you out, but you hadn’t cared at the time. And you have never regretted that decision… Except a few hours later when you threw up. But that’s not important.

 

You ran around the schoolyard, chasing younger students in a game of tag that you were probably too old to be playing (but of course, you took it easy on the younger kids. You’re not a monster.) Somehow, the game has changed from you chasing all of the little kids, to all of them chasing you (you don’t claim to know how this happened, but you accepted it.)

 

The four younger students created a half-circle and were closing in on you. You took a step backwards as they advanced. Then another. Your heel collided with something solid and, before you registered what was going on, you were falling backwards into the fountain as four excited children laughed at you.

 

You instinctively reached out for something to hold onto, just as a blue form appeared nearby to help you. Your hand wrapped around a wrist just as someone else's hand grabbed your wrist.

 

Instead of pulling you out of the fountain, Nightcrawler got pulled in right on top of you.

 

Normally, you should have been able to part the water underneath you so that you  _didn't_ both get soaked. But, given your current sugar-high state, you only managed to make the fountain... Explode. Water flew out in every direction, drenching the two of you in the fountain and the four children surrounding you (one little boy started to cry). You also drenched Logan and Scott, who had been running to your assist, but you don't like to remember that.

 

All of that happened within about three seconds, then there was a long pause. Nobody moved. You still swear it went on for at least ten minutes (when, in fact, it was about thirty seconds,) while everyone stood stock-still (save for the little boy who was crying over being drenched.) Water dripped off of everyone, down their shoulders, and from their hair. Kurt hovered over you, one hand still holding your own wrist, the other planted near your head to keep his head out of water as he tried to regain his breath. All at once, time started moving properly again. Your eyes grew wide, and you could feel your cheeks heat up, as you realized what had happened.

 

"O-oh, my god," you breathed, carefully pushing water away from Kurt and yourself mentally so that you didn't drown. (At the time, you didn't know that you could breathe underwater.) You began to apologize, before Kurt's expression changed from confused surprise to concern, and you suddenly realized that he was practically on top of you, his blue fur clinging to his skin and his soaking hair falling into his face and suddenly you forgot how to speak or even breathe.

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, and for a moment your mind only focused on how sweet he was to be more worried about you than anyone else, before you realized that  _you_ had fallen and he had landed on  _you_. You swallowed and nodded quickly, hoping your face wasn't as red as it was hot. Realization flashed across the older mutant's face and his skin seemed to turn more purple than blue... Or maybe you were imagining that. "Sorry!" he apologized quickly, releasing your hand and pulling himself to his feet. He climbed out of the fountain and offered you a hand. "I was only trying to help, I swear." _  
_

 

"Uh, it's okay," you assured him, taking his hand and allowing him to pull you to your feet. You stepped out of the fountain and, for what you realized was a much too long moment, simply stood there kind of... Staring at Nightcrawler. You mentally scolded yourself before releasing his hand and carefully using your mutation to pull as much water as you could off of Kurt. You smiled apologetically then turned and cleaned up as much water as you could from the rest of the area, including the small children and the two teachers. You apologized profusely to everyone in the area, feeling your spirits drop despite their approval. 

 

When you finally finished, you realized that Kurt was still standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Kurt I'm so  _sorry_ ," you told him again but he just grinned nervously and scratched his neck.

 

"It's okay, really," he insisted, "It wasn't all bad. I mean-- uh, it wasn't that bad- it wasn't  _bad_ , I mean."

 

Not really understanding what he was trying to say, you just gave him a light laugh. "So... We're cool?" 

 

He nodded and seemed to relax a bit. "We are cool," he confirmed. He didn't say more, though you sensed he wanted to.

 

You pushed your hands into your pockets, which were still slightly damp, and rocked back on your heels. "So... Later?"

 

"Yeah! Um, later."

 

You smiled at him again and turned to walk away.

 

"(Y/N), wait!" 

 

With a frown, you paused and turned around. Kurt was holding his tail in both hands, clearly nervous about something. It made your stomach turn in a way you weren't sure was unpleasant. "Yeah?"

 

"Um, I was wondering..." Kurt's weight shifted between his feet and his gaze flickered around the schoolyard, which you now realized was practically deserted. Was it lunch time? Kurt took a deep breath. " _W_ _ürdest du gerne mit mir ausgehen?_ "

 

"Um..." You weren't sure what to say. You had picked up some miscellaneous German from hanging around with Kurt a lot, but... You had no idea what he had said. He seemed to grow more nervous as you took your time to reply. "I'm sorry, what?"

 

Kurt's countenance dropped. "O-okay, I understand--" _  
_

 

You cut him off with an overenthusiastic wave of your hands. "Kurt,  _English_ , I don't speak German!" you reminded him.

 

This time you were sure he was blushing. "Oh." He looked back up at you and grinned nervously. "I, um..." He paused and you watched him expectantly. "I do that when I'm nervous," he laughed.

 

You tried to give him an encouraging smile, but you were kind of confused and the churning in your stomach had become more violent. "C'mon, Kurt, you don't have to be nervous around me!" you insisted, quite hypocritically.

 

Kurt nodded. "Right." He took a deep breath and lifted his head. "(Y/n), would you like to, uh," his confidence started to crumble. "Go to the movies this weekend?"

 

You grinned and the churning in your stomach was replaced by a tightening feeling in your chest which was somehow much better. "I would love to," you replied, trying to keep your grin from literally splitting your face.

 

Kurt mirrored your grin. "Great! So, Friday?"

 

You nodded. "Yeah. See you Friday!" You turned and took off towards the mansion before he could say anything more.

 


End file.
